Hospital and a Proposal
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: What the title says


"What the hell happened?" John asked storming into the waiting room of the ER.

"I don't know I don't know…everything happened so fast" Elliot said standing up, covered in blood.

"How is she?" John questioned looking through the window only to see a bunch of nurses and doctors swarmed around a hospital bed.

"We don't know, nobody has told us a thing" Fin explained rubbing his hand over his face. John had gotten the worst phone call in his entire life only minutes ago. Fin and Elliot had been with her when it happened and none of them could have done a thing.

"Elliot Stabler?" a young nurse asked coming out of the room John had been staring at for the last 20 minutes.

"Yes yes" Elliot said getting up quickly and shaking the nurses hand. John too got up quickly and stood beside Elliot listening to the nurse.

"She's stable but she isn't in the clear just yet" and with that she left the men to clear their minds.

"How could this happen" John asked himself removing his glasses and digging the palm of his hands into his eyes.

"I'm sorry John" Fin said just as two men in black suits walked through the gold badges flashing in the light. Everyone knew exactly who they were.

"Detective Stabler, Detective Tutuola" the man on the right said "we're from IAB we have a few questions we want to ask" Fin and Elliot went with the men and disappeared behind the corner. John continued to sit in his chair, head in hands waiting for news on Olivia's condition.

"How are you?" Captain Donald Cragen asked taking a seat next to John.

"I'm not the one who's hurt" John said a little irritable.

"I know that…I just wanted to know how you're holding up" John and Olivia's relationship was no secret, they've been living together for the past four months.

"I'm okay I guess"

"John Munch?" the same nurse as before asked.

"Yes" John said getting up quickly.

"She's awake and asking for you" she said smiling. John turned back to the captain who smiled and nodded. John entered the small hospital room and saw Olivia lying on the small bed in a hospital gown.

"How are you feeling?" John asked taking a seat next to Olivia on the bed being very careful not to hurt her.

"Like crap" Olivia smiled.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you" John said on the verge of tears, glad that he had his dark glasses on.

"You'll never lose me" Olivia smiled again as she very slowly and carefully gave John a very soft and tender kiss. John and Olivia heard a knock on the door and separated. "Come in" Olivia said.

"Hey" Elliot said walking into the room, Fin and Cragen following close behind. "The nurse said we could see you quickly before you had to get your rest"

"How are you" Fin asked.

"I've been better"

"Liv, I'm so sorry that this happened to you…it's all our fault" Elliot said as he and Fin dropped their heads unable to look at her.

"This is not your fault guys; I should have shot him before he could shot me"

"Excuse me, but Miss. Benson needs her rest now"

"Okay…get better soon Liv" Fin said giving Olivia a very gentle hug; Cragen and Elliot doing the same. Olivia settled into her pillow more and was asleep within seconds.

"Could I please stay here with her? Just for tonight" John pleaded.

"For tonight" the nurse sighed leaving.

John sat in the chair beside Olivia's bed and leaned back putting his hands into his pocket, that's when he felt the velvet box. Through all the chaos he had forgotten it was there. Taking it out of his pocket he looked at it and then opened it staring at the diamond ring inside, he smiled before closing it and putting it back into his pocket. Sooner or later he was going to give the ring to Olivia.

_A week later_

"It's so good to be home" Olivia said looking around the apartment, she had been in the hospital for a week and was released early this morning.

"It's good to have you home" John said dropping the bags on the floor. Olivia turned around and was met by John's welcoming arms. Reaching up she kissed him, a little surprised when he stopped the kiss. "Liv, I never thought that I'd be doing this again" John started getting down on one knee right there in at the front door "I love you so much, will you marry me?" Olivia started crying, none of his other wives ever cried so he took that as a good sign.

"Yes" Olivia said wiping the tears from her eyes. John placed the ring on her finger as he got up from his knee and kissed Olivia.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry...my computer is stupid. This was only suppose to be one shot, so I had to delete it and do it again...


End file.
